villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alejandro Gutierrez
Alejandro Gutierrez is the main antagonist of the 2019 Nickelodeon film Dora and the Lost City of Gold, which is based on the animated series Dora The Explorer. He is a professor of the National University of San Marcos in Peru and a treasure hunter who appears as an old friend of Elena and Cole Marquéz who helped their daughter Dora, as well as her cousin Diego and their two friends Sammy and Randy, find Parápata. However, he is secretly the leader of a group of treasure hunters seeking a golden statue from the ancient city, and has actually never been friends with Dora's parents. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Chato in The Book of Life. Appearance Alejandro has dark sun-tanned skin and a trimly shaped beard and mustache with slightly curling dark hair. He wears a white cabana hat with a black ribbon ban, a blue neckerchief with white flowers printed on it, a beige button-down shirt and an open faded green jacket. He carries a hardy-looking brown bag to carry his equipment. Personality Alejandro is a greedy and egotistical man who worked with mercenaries in order to get his hands on the treasures of Parapata. Despite his seemingly benign nature, Alejandro is shown to be a master manipulator willing to abandon a group of teenagers to danger to reach his own ends. He lied to Dora about knowing her parents after pretending to "rescue" them from the band of mercenaries. In truth, he was working with those mercenaries and only freed Dora so she may lead them to her parents and the city. History Alejandro first appears when Dora, Diego, Sammy, and Randy were kidnapped by a group of mercenaries in a museum and brought to the Amazon. He breaks them out of the crate they were trapped in and helped them escape, but the mercenaries and Swiper the Fox manage to steal Dora's map. After the escape, Alejandro reports that Dora's parents have gone missing, and that the mercenaries are searching for them in hopes of getting into Parapata and stealing its treasures. The group travels through numerous obstacles, including quicksand, Inca ruin puzzles, and attacks from the Lost Guardians of Parapata. Eventually, Dora reaches her parents just outside the borders of Parapata, and Alejandro reveals he was working for the mercenaries. Dora and the other teens are captured by the mercenaries, but Boots helps them escape. With Dora's parents still prisoners, the teens decide to find the way inside Parapata in hopes of acquiring treasure that they can use to bargain for Elena and Cole's release. Dora and the others solve its temple's puzzles and dodge its traps, bringing them to the center shrine. At this point, Alejandro reveals that he was following them, presents gold to the final puzzle, and attempts to steal its statue himself, but instead triggers a trap and almost falls to his death into a pit of lava. The Lost Guardians arrive and apprehend Alejandro and his mercenaries. They then confront the teens, but Dora speaks to them and presents water to the final puzzle, assuring that the teens only came for her parents and to learn. The Guardians allow the teens and Dora's family to leave, allowing them a glimpse of their greatest treasure. Swiper takes it and nearly destroys the lost city, but Dora manages to return it to its rightful place. Afterwards, Alejandro is revealed to have been imprisoned in Parapata for one thousand years and he's forced to eat insects. Unless magic is involved, Alejandro will most likely not be around by the time his sentence is complete. Quotes Trivia *Given what his goals are and despite his comedic tendencies, Alejandro Gutierrez is easily the darkest villain of the Dora the Explorer franchise, even more than Swiper the Fox (who in turn is more villainous than in the original cartoon). This is because when Alejandro reveals his true colors, he is shown to be willing to resort to murder to achieve his goals, something that the antagonists of the original show and its sequel series (which were intended for preschoolers) would never do. Navigation Category:Charismatic Category:Thief Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Movie Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Conspirators Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Leader Category:Extravagant Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Crime Lord Category:Sophisticated Category:Traitor Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Liars Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Evil from the Past Category:Game Changer Category:Archenemy Category:Gaolers Category:Nemesis Category:Protective Category:Master of Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Hypocrites Category:Mobsters